gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMX-014 Döven Wolf
The AMX-014 Döven Wolf (ドーベン·ウルフ)(sometimes translated as Dooben Wolf) was an Axis Zeon mobile suit first seen in the Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ series, and later appearing in Gundam Evolve and then Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee. Technology & Combat Characteristics The AMX-014 Döven Wolf is a highly advanced mass production mobile suit built by Neo Zeon. The majority of the technology employed in the AMX-014 Döven Wolf originated from advanced prototypes developed by the Earth Federation that ended up in the hands of Neo Zeon, such as the wreckage of the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II and the ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V. Some of the more advanced technology, such as the quasi-psycommu system, were field tested by earlier suits such as the AMX-103 Hamma Hamma. One of the reasons the AMX-014 Döven Wolf is so powerful is because of its powerful Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor, which has a power output of 5250 kW, the highest reactor output seen in a mass-produced mobile suit during the First Neo Zeon War, which was only surpassed at that time by unique units such as the AMX-015 Geymalk or the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam. Its high reactor power output would allow the Döven Wolf to power a large number of powerful beam weapons placed throughout its body. These beam weapons include two abdominal mega particle cannons, a pair of high-yield backpack-mounted beam cannons, and a powerful beam rifle/mega launcher. Apart from its beam weapons, the Döven Wolf can mount 24 standard heavy missiles in its backpack-mounted missile launchers, a pair of grenades in torso mounted grenade launchers, a pair of 30mm vulcan guns, plus an optional pair of large back-mounted anti-ship missiles. However the Döven Wolf's most powerful feature is its Quasi-psycommu System. This technology, based upon the Newtype-use psycommu system of the One Year War, can read the electrical patterns of the human brain, no matter how weak, and convert those patterns into data that the computer uses to control two INCOM remote weapons, which mounts a single beam gun each, and its beam hands, remote wire-guided arms with built-in beam guns. These four wire-guided remote weapons bring the Döven Wolf's ranged beam weapon count up to nine, and are used to make all-ranged attacks that can easily overwhelm enemy pilots. Pilots of the Döven Wolf have also employed the remote arms as "launch-and-retrieve" weapons that can pick up a discarded weapon or grab and restrain enemy mobile suits. The commander version of Döven Wolf is visually identical to the normal version, but its beam hands are wireless and hide a pair of simple arms within, which are revealed only when the former is deployed. Apart from its vast plethora of weapons, the AMX-014 Döven Wolf maintains high maneuvering capabilities and decent speed for a mobile suit of its size thanks to multiple verniers and a pair of backpack booster binders which hold additional thrusters and provides extra control for the AMBAC system. Armaments ;*Mega Particle Cannon :One of the main weapons for the AMX-014 Döven Wolf is a pair of abdominal mega particle cannons. These powerful beam weapons each posses a power rating of 5.3 MW, and are ideal weapons for inflicting heavy damage to enemy battleships or destroying a mobile suit in a single shot. They can be connected to the Döven Wolf's beam rifle to form a mega launcher. ;*30mm Vulcan Gun :The pair of 30mm head mounted vulcan guns incorporated into the Döven Wolf's design likely came from the ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V, one unit of which ended up in Axis Zeon's hands and was used to develop the AMX-014 Döven Wolf. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. The Döven Wolf's particular model of 30mm vulcan guns possess 300 round each. ;*Beam Cannon :The AMX-014 Döven Wolf features a pair of beam cannons mounted in its backpack booster binders. Each cannon has a power rating of 4.2 MW. ;*12-tube Missile Launcher :The AMX-014 Döven Wolf features a pair 12-tube missile launchers in its backpack booster binders. The missile tubes are loaded with AMS-01H Heavy Missiles. :;*AMS-01H Heavy Missiles ::AMS-01H heavy missiles are the model of missiles designed to be loaded into the AMX-014 Döven Wolf's 12-tube missile launcher. ;*AMS-09R Anti-ship Missile :Each AMX-014 Döven Wolf can optionally mount a pair of AMS-09R Anti-ship missiles externally on its backpack. They are larger than the missiles in the missile launcher. ;*Beam Saber :Beam Sabers are the standard close-range melee combat weapons employed by the majority of mobile suits ever developed. A E-cap charged weapon that emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The I-field effectively contains the plasma and its heat, and can be used to block beams, but can be breached by physical objects allowing said object to be "cut" by the plasma. Because of the brilliant ingenuity and high efficiency beam sabers are incredibly effective in their role. There is no known metal alloy that can block a beam saber unless treated by an anti-beam coating which will eventually be burned away by the beam saber. The only effective counter measures is to dodge or block with another beam saber. The AMX-014 Döven Wolf carries two beam sabers, with power ratings of 0.65 MW, stored in recharge racks in the hip armor. ;*Grenade Launcher :The AMX-014 Döven Wolf features a pair of torso mounted grenade launchers. ;*Beam Hand :The Döven Wolf has specially designed forearms that can be launched and controlled via a guide wire, similar to the MSN-02 Zeong and the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II, and maneuvered by built in verniers and small scale thrusters. A wireless version is used by the commander version of Döven Wolf. The beam hands are controlled through the quasi-psycommu system and can be employed to grab and hold enemy mobile suits, as a mid-range melee weapon, and possess an electrical shock ability that allow electricity to flow through the cable and arm into a connected enemy machine. This electrical attack is severely painful to the pilot of the captured mobile suit but is not immediately lethal. Each arm also has a built-in beam gun inside in its palm. ;*INCOM :A remote weapon designed for use with the quasi-psycommu system. These disc-shaped devices are armed with internal beam guns and controlled via wire cables. Every time an INCOM changes its flight direction, it deploys a tiny relay INCOM to hold the wire in place and maintain its connection to its parent mobile suit. When the pilot recalls the INCOM, it retraces its course as the wire is retracted. :;*Beam Gun ::Each INCOM remote weapon mounts a single beam gun with a power rating of 2.0 MW. Because of limitations the wires cannot supply enough power to allow the beam gun to be continually used. After a set number of shots the INCOM must be recalled so that the beam gun can be recharged. ;*Beam Rifle/Mega Launcher :The AMX-014 Döven Wolf's most powerful and primary weapons is its beam rifle. With a standard power rating of 12.5 MW the beam rifle employed by the Döven Wolf is more powerful than any other mass produced beam rifle at the time. A unique feature of the Döven Wolf's beam rifle is that it can connect with its abdominal mega particle cannons to form a mega launcher beam weapon. With a power rating of 40.2 MW the mega launcher is the second most powerful weapon employed during the First Neo Zeon War, surpassed only by the MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam's high mega cannon. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hidden Arm :The commander version of the AMX-014 Döven Wolf is designed with a pair of lower arms that are hidden by their wireless beam hands. These hidden arms are simple in design, possessing only three claw like manipulator fingers, but allow the Döven Wolf to use handheld weapons such as beam sabers or the beam rifle while the beam hands are deployed. ;*Quasi-psycommu System :The Quasi-psycommu system was developed to extend the capabilities of remote control to non-Newtypes. This system can actively scan the pilot's brainwaves, no matter how weak they are, and then let the computer translate the thoughts into commands to be issued to remote weapons. Using the quasi-psycommu even non-Newtypes can control simple wire-guided remote weapons, such as INCOMs. INCOMs, unlike funnels or bits, still have to be tethered to their control unit by wires because the electrical signals to the INCOM would be otherwise disrupted by Minovsky Particles. :The quasi-psycommu used in the AMX-014 Döven Wolf is based upon the quasi-psycommu built into the ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V and tested in the AMX-103 Hamma Hamma before being perfected and mass-produced. History The AMX-014 Döven Wolf is a mass-produced mobile suit introduced by Axis Neo Zeon to serve as their mainstay mobile suit, beating out the competing AMX-011 Zaku lll design— for good reasons. While the Zaku-III design is modular and can mount numerous standard armaments, the Döven Wolf mobile suits are equipped with beam weapons all over its body, including wire-guided remote beam gun forearms and wire-guided remote "INCOM" beam guns, all controlled by a "quasi-psycommu" computer control system. Thus, even a normal, non-Newtype pilot can conduct all-range attacks similar to those made by a Newtype pilot using a standard psycommu system and bits. To top it all off, Döven Wolf also mounted missile launchers, grenade launchers, vulcan guns, and a high-powered beam rifle, which could be connected directly to the mega particle guns in its abdomen and fired as a mega launcher. While it is certain that it used some design concepts taken from the salvaged MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II, the Döven Wolf is more influenced by the ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V, when a researcher defected from the Murasame Research Institute and took one of the three Mk-V units with it. Despite being the mobile suit that could win the First Neo Zeon War for the forces of Axis, many of the pilots for these mobile suits defected and joined Glemy Toto's anti-Haman Karn faction and brought their machines with them. Because of this civil war that split Neo Zeon into two factions, most of the AMX-014 Döven Wolf mobile suits were employed against the forces loyal to Haman Karn. This badly decimates both sides, leaving what remained of Neo Zeon's advanced mobile suits to be badly outnumbered by the Earth Federation Forces's more conventional mobile suits. Shortly after the First Neo Zeon War, several AMX-014 Döven Wolfs operated by Neo Zeon remnants (equipped with disk-shaped sub-flight systems due to the high-gravity of the Jupiter sphere) were seen chasing an AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II (presumably piloted by a surviving Puru clone) near the Jupitris II. These mobile suits were destroyed by Judau Ashta and his MSZ-010S ZZ-GR. After the First Neo-Zeon War, the Londo Bell organization salvaged one of the units and developed a special mobile suit based on the Döven Wolf, the ARX-014 Silver Bullet. In U.C. 0096, a number of these mobile suits survived and would be used by "The Sleeves" during the third of the major Neo-Zeon Movements. These mobile suits would be repainted in a new blue color scheme and given the distinctive markings featured on many of the mobile suits used by The Sleeves. Variants ;*ARX-014 Silver Bullet Picture Gallery amx-014.jpg|Front (MSGZZ) Amx-014-ev.jpg|Gundam Evolve version amx-014-back.jpg|Rear (MSGZZ) AMX-014Sleevescolors.jpg|AMX-014 Döven Wolf (Sleeves colors) msv17a.png|Rear (Sleeves custom) amx-014-sleeves-back.jpg|Rear (Sleeves Custom) amx-014-beamrifle.jpg|Beam rifle amx-014-beamsaber.jpg|Beam saber amx-014-handbeamgun.jpg|Hand beam gun amx-014-incom.jpg|Incom Quasi-Psycommu_MS_-_Ver_Ka.jpg|Döven Wolf - Ver. Ka Signature doven-wolf-tapa.jpg spd_20090212232637_b.jpg dooben-wolf.jpg glemyforces.jpg|Glemy Forces Mobile Weapon 6.jpg AMX-014 Doven Wolf - GBFT Cameo.jpg|In Gundam Mk V colors (GBFT) References MSG-Evolve-010.jpg 64250686201201262323062384365196399_008.jpg|Dooben Wolf in Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee 14167556DW45.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Prismatic Mobiles 007.jpg External links *Döven Wolf on MAHQ *AMX-014 Döven Wolf on Gundams Over Germany ja:AMX-014 ドーベン・ウルフ